My Almost Hero
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: Robbie tries to rescue Cat from where she was handcuffed by Tori in 'The Bird Scene' CABBIE


**HELLO.**

**This is dedicated to the lovely Rachel, {currently known as this carnival ride called life} who is just amazing, beautiful, funny, and such an amazing writer! Seriously, if you haven't already, go check her out, she's such a great friend and a lovely person :)**

**Happy belayed birthday, Rach! I love you, stay amyzhieing and awesome! :)**

**Title: **My almost hero

**Summary: **Robbie tries to rescue Cat from where she was handcuffed by Tori in 'The Bird Scene' but fails, starting with Robbie almost unlocking her and ending with him running away to ballet with Andre. CABBIE

**Pairing: **Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro {Cabbie}

**Warnings: **None, I don't think.

**Word Count: **900, give or take.

**Rating: **Going K+ just to be safe, perfectly innocent.

**Authors Note: **Um, takes place during The Bird Scene, if you haven't seen it, I don't think you _need _to, but it would help. Basically, before a new student at Hollywood Arts can audition for a play, they have to complete a task known as 'The Bird Scene' Tori does it wrong first time, and second time, and demands to know what she did wrong from her friends, but they aren't allowed to tell her. So to get it out of Cat, Tori handcuffs her to the railing by the stairs in the hallway and gives her some really hot candy, and offers Cat some water in exchange for the secret of the bird scene, Cat wont give it to her but Tori gives her the water and then just leaves her there. Tori does it right in the end. _yay._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious, The Bird Scene, Hollywood arts or anything else mentioned, unfortunatly, if I did Cat would be the main character and be going out with Robbie already.

* * *

><p>Cat sighed, placing herself down on the steps in the hallway of her school. So far, she'd missed lunch and drunk the whole bottle of water Tori had given her, so now she needed to pee real bad too. Anyone who'd pass Cat would be begged to unlock her, but they'd all kept their heads down, apologized and briskly walked away. Plus, Cat's arm ached from having her arm held up all the time, and her wrist stung and was red from having the tight handcuffs cutting into it. Her mood was slowly getting worse and worse. Cat leant back against the railing, as she closed her eyes another small sigh escaped her lips.<p>

"Cat? What are you doing out here? Class has already started" Cat eyes snapped open, and she found herself looking at the lanky form of one of her best friends, Robbie Shapiro, who was surprisingly minus his puppet, Rex.

"Oh… uhm, Tori handcuffed me here" She replied, frowning and hurrying to stand up.

"Tori? But… _why?" _

"Well, she came and asked me to try something out, and she handcuffed me here, and gave me some really spicy candy, then she gave me some water and just left me here and now I gotta pee real bad." Cat said, biting her lip.

"Here, uh… let me help you" Robbie said, walking up the few steps towards Cat and fiddling with the handcuffs.

"Thank you so much Robbie"

"No problem, Cat…" Robbie replied, still staring intently at the handcuffs, fiddling and twisting trying to let Cat go without hurting her.

"Ow… Robbie that hurts…" Robbie looked up at Cat, only to see her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Cat" He sighed, "I don't know if I can help you, but I can call Tori…"

"No, I'm mad at her."

"You're not mad" Robbie sighed again, pulling his hands away from her wrist and wiping a tear away from her cheek. She sniffled, "I can wait here until the end of class with you if you want?"

"Yes please" Cat said, a smile adorning her features. She sat back down on the steps, and Robbie smiled too, sitting down next to her, but as soon as he saw how Cat's bright red wrist was held up in the air, grasping tightly onto the railing, he frowned, before he could say anything, Cat spoke again, "Where's Rex?"

"Oh uh, in the classroom still"

"Oh, why didn't you bring him with you?"

"Well, the teacher just told me to find you, I wasn't planning on bringing Rex, you know just in case you were upset or something, I know how you don't like him"

"It's not that I don't… He's mean to me!" Cat whined, frowning at Robbie. He just shook his head.

"Well then I'll tell him to stop it"

"Thank you Robbie, you're a great friend." Cat smiled, before resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled back, feeling a shock run through him when they touched, leaning his head on top of hers slightly, he sighed in content.

Both teenagers sat in silence, enjoying the moment, just waiting for it to be broken, which it was when Tori came running up to them, squealing Cat's name.

"Tori!" Cat jumped up, pointing to the handcuffs.

"Cat, I am so sorry!" Tori said, now patting her pockets, looking for the key.

"Don't worry, please unlock me please!" Robbie sighed, standing up too, and watching the exchange between the two pretty girls.

"I'm going to… now where did I put that key?" Cat groaned.

"Tori!" She sighed, exasperated, as Tori started to search her bag.

"I'm trying, bear with me…"

"Ugh!"

"Uh… Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't, uh… have the key…" Tori whispered, looking shyly at Cat, who frowned.

"No! Tori!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously!"

"Girls, girls please" Robbie said, trying to stop the girls from fighting.

"But, my wrist hurts, and I'm tired, and bored, and I have a headache" Cat whined, before bursting into tears. Robbie leapt forward and wrapped his arms around her, making 'Shh' sounds to calm her down.

"Tori will just go home and get the key, then come back and unlock you, right Tori?" Robbie said, turning around to glare at Tori, who hopelessly nodded and ran towards the door, opening it and running out as fast as she could. "And I'll be here the whole entire time!"

Cat giggled, pulling away, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "Thanks Robbie"

"No problem" and once again, they sit back down on the steps, Cat's eyes closed, head on Robbie's shoulder, but, the sweet moment was once again interrupted when Andre came running up to them.

"Hey Lil' Red… wait, why are you handcuffed to the…?"

"Tori wanted me to tell her the secret of the bird scene, so she handcuffed me, gave me a spicy sweet and left me here, then she came back, but she didn't have the key, so she's gone home to get it, but I'm bored and tired and my wrist hurts and so does my head and-"

"All-riiiight…" Andre said, giving a weird look to Cat, before turning to Robbie and speaking again, "Rob, you do realise ballet starts in 2 minutes, right? We need to get changed!" Robbie gasped, standing up.

"YAY BALLET!" He squealed in a very Cat-like manner, before running away towards the changing rooms, leaving Andre to shrug awkwardly at Cat and run after him.

"Guys- wait! Robbie! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**If you liked it, review, if you hated it, review, if you can't sing, review, if you can sing, review!**

**Pretty please? :)**

**LOVE YOU RACH, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


End file.
